Voices Of Termina
by ColinCeption
Summary: What would happen if Link never arrived to Termina? The land and the people would be doomed and would not be saved from the falling moon. And what if those who had a story to tell could tell it, via diary/journal? Well, that's the idea of this story. This will be looking at multiple characters writing down the last three entries for their diaries/journals. There are spoilers.
1. Introduction

Voices Of Termina

Introduction

So we all know the story of Majora's Mask, correct? (SPOILERS) Well to put it short, it's Link in the strange land of Termina, saving the people from a moon that is going to impact in three days, killing everyone. It was caused by the Skull Kid, who wears the titular Majora's Mask, which gives him catastrophic power. Eventually, at the end of the game, you defeat the mask and save the land. However, most of the exposition is unnecessary in this story. All you need to know is about the moon was going to fall in three days and that Link stopped this possible apocalypse. At least in the timeline you beat the game in.

See, to summarize what the main idea of this story is about is quite simple. This story is about an alternate timeline where Link never arrives to Termina. Whether he wandered the Lost Woods forever, died beforehand, or some other possibility will not be specified. So, without Link, Termina is doomed to be destroyed by the moon, with no possibility in stopping it. At the end of the third day, the moon will crash upon Clock Town, bringing with it a great fireball that will annihilate every living thing.

This story will focus on several residents of Termina as they live their final days. Not much in terms of what they do during those three days will not be changed much from what happens in-game. However some changes will be made, though these changes are minor and are written either to fix a plot hole, (such as how did these characters get the time to write these) or to make the story more interesting. How this will be set up is that every character will have their own diary/journal to write in. Each chapter will focus on one person, and will have entries for each of the three days. It will look something like this:

Chapter 1

(Character name here)

Day 1

text, text, text

Day 2

text, text, text

Day 3

text, text, text

Before you read on, be sure to read this: **If you have not played Majora's Mask one hundred percent or have never seen a one hundred percent let's play or stream of it before, do so now. This story will be spoiling many of the side quests as well as parts of the main quest in the game.** Also, please do not complain that I spoiled the game without you being warned. That just means you just skipped this part, and I most likely not respond back. If you do have anything to say to me other than that, contact me by email. My adress is posted on my profile page.

And now, let us hear the voices of Termina.


	2. Chapter 1: The Postman

Chapter 1

The Postman of Clock Town

Day 1 12:00 A:M 30 sec

Today was yet another successful delivery day. I woke up at 8:55 A:M, put on my clothes, and left to work at 9:00, which is exactly on time. My first stop was South Clock Town, where I proceeded to grab the mail in the mailbox behind the Clock Tower. Then I walked to North Clock Town, to unload the mailbox there. I then headed east to East Clock town to get the mail from the mailbox on top of the hill. After that, I stopped at the mailbox by the Shooting Gallery. I then strolled down to South Clock Town once more to grab the mail by the Festival Tower. I would love to go to the festival, but the mail is top priority, and it would be lazy to skip the delivery schedule. At 12:00, I went back home to take my scheduled nap. Exactly one hour later, I woke up, put my gear back, and headed out to finish my delivery routine. I then scurried to the Stock Pot Inn at East Clock Town to deliver a letter to Anju, the owner. She seemed rather shocked by my delivery, and I said that I had delivered the letter to her. She then asked where it was from. Because of the Post Offices Guidelines on privacy, I could not answer her question and said "From the postbox". However, she was not pleased with my answer, so she asked for me to specify. I then responded with "from the postbox somewhere". She was still not pleased with my answer, but I left due to the fact she was wasting schedule time. I ran home just in time for 3:00 to begin my 10 sec training where I see if I can keep track of exactly 10 sec without looking at a clock. At midnight, I finished my training and wrote this entry. I will now go to bed and sleep until 8:55, when my schedule starts again.

Day 2 12:00 A:M 30 sec

While it was raining outside today, it was still a great delivery schedule. Today I again woke up at 8:55 to get my gear on, and then went outside. It was cold out, but it meant nothing to me and the schedule. I walked to the postbox behind the Clock Tower to get the mail from there. I then turned north to North Clock Town, and grabbed the mail from that postbox. After that, I hurried to East Clock Town and snatched the mail from there. Next, I raced down the stairs to receive the mail from the mailbox there. Back to South Clock Town I went, to check on the last postbox on my schedule. At this point, it was time for my 12:00-1:00 scheduled nap. I had no other deliveries to make today, so I stayed inside. I noticed that on my delivery run, it seemed that the moon was closer to the ground. I heard some muttering walking by the festival tower saying that supposedly the moon was falling, and that people should flee. Of course, that's probably not true. Even if it was, I would not flee, for the people that stay in Clock Town must have their letters delivered. I am the only one who can carry this enormous responsibility. To flee would be lazy, and it would make me a slacker. Any who, once again, at 3:00, I began my mental training. I am becoming better at it by the day, though I could still use some improvements. I only need to be a few milliseconds faster, and I will be able to hit 10 sec exactly. At midnight again I stopped my training, and wrote this entry. Now I return to my bed to sleep.

Day 3 12:00 A:M 30 sec

Today was horrible! Absolutely horrible! Allow me explain why. So I woke up at 7:25 to the sound of the earth rumbling. This immediately panicked me as it was not 8:55 yet, and it was not time for me to wake up. I tried to go back to sleep but at 8:05, another rumble occurred. So I left bed, put my gear on and waited. By 9:00 I had calmed down by some margin and went out to perform my routine. As soon as I left my home, i saw what was causing the shakes. Apparently the rumors were true, and the moon was falling, as it was much closer today than it was yesterday. This brought back my panic, however I continued my schedule, for it is my top priority. I went to South Clock Town to get the mail there, then North Clock Town to get the mail there, than East Clock Town, then South Clock Town again. Just like how I explained my schedule today, i rushed from mailbox to mailbox, hardly paying attention. I'm becoming a slacker due to this moon! The citizens need me to receive and deliver their letters with care and effort, and this is what I give them! I swear the mayor and his wife are going to kill me if they hear of this! After that atrocious part of the schedule, I went home for my nap. When the hour rest ended, I raced outside to put the letters in the correct mailboxes. When I got home, do you know what I did? I skipped my training and started panicking on whether or not I should flee! Of course I came to the correct conclusion that no, I shall not flee, for the delivery schedule is the highest priority. However, that still has not helped me calm down. Even as I am writing this, I am still thinking on it, and I am not going to sleep tonight. I hope I am still well rested enough from my nap to make my delivery tomorrow. I hope this moon will just go away. I hope everything will go back to normal. What am writing, of course it will! It surely will! Any way, I will go out tomorrow morning and deliver the mail, no matter what happens. Every part of the schedule will be as it should be, and I will be back here tomorrow, after training, at the same time, writing my next entry.


	3. Chapter 2: The Deku Butler

Chapter 2

The Deku Butler

Day 1

Dear Journal,

Oh, the problems I must witness! Sorry, allow myself to be a little more clear. According to witnesses, just the other night the Princess and a monkey were seen together entering the temple. However, only the monkey exited later on. When he was found by guards, he was immediately taken to the palace. As soon as the guards told their story, the King went from nervousness to pure rage in the matter of a second. He declared that the monkey was the reason why the princess was missing, and that he should be punished. The king then ordered that the creature be tied to a pole, and hung in humiliation. His anger only swelled as time went by. After some time, he then declared that the monkey would be burned to death in a cauldron. And even now, he still is full of fury, and does not listen to what I have to say. I have begged him to calm down, and he ignores me. I have pleaded to send troops out to search for the Princess, but he is too distracted in torturing the monkey. I too, such as every Deku, am saddened by the disappearance of the Princess. However I am equally saddened by the fact that the King refuses to look for her. Perhaps she is still alive and we can still save her, but instead the King only focuses on punishing a mere suspect. Hmm, it is truly disappointing. Even if we were to save her, there is still the trouble of the poison swamp and the Otorocks. If we do not fix these soon, it could be a threat to the entire Deku kingdom. Hopefully the King will end his childish rage tonight and try to solve these problems. I will have to see tomorrow.

Day 2

Dear Journal,

Unfortunately, I was far from being correct yesterday on the matter of the King calming down. In fact, I feel he has become even more enraged. The reason why he might be even more angry is simply because the monkey is not dead, since the cauldron is not yet ready. It truly disappoints me that His Highness is having such an immature rage, when he is usually more calm than this. I find it strange though that not one of the Deku seem to question this whole incident, ask if the monkey is truly guilty. Perhaps they are in their heads, but are not speaking these thoughts for the same reason that I am: in fear of what the King would say or do in reaction. At the very least the King could conduct a fair trial, but he ignores me every time I ask. The monkey even testified on the pole saying that he and the Princess went into the temple to find a way to stop the poison water to go away. When they entered, he said, she was captured by a large monster. He was scared of also being taken so he ran out of Woodfall. Not the most believable story, I know, but still a story that should still be investigated. At this rate, with the Kings anger, the story will be the closet we have to evidence. Apparently the Deku kingdom is not the only place with a problem. I have heard from locals that the moon of Termina is slowly falling, and will destroy the world when it hits. Now it could be true, but I deny this. I guess I will have to see if the end of the world is happening soon. But no matter, for I have more local problems to be a part of. Once again, I hope the King will see reason over emotions and end this madness. I am frightened though that he will only begin to calm down after the monkey has been executed.

Day 3

Dear Journal,

Well, as I expected I was once again wrong. The King is still enraged by the monkey, and is still not listening to my advice. The cauldron is almost ready, and is expected to be finished by tomorrow. The King has decided this is when the execution will be, and that every Deku must watch the monkey die. Surely after this there will an excuse for him to calm down and fix the problems we still face. Or perhaps his anger will find another way to be present. Whatever happens I must be around it, standing right next to the King when he makes his next command. However I am growing more and more worried. Not of the King, I am already plenty worried about him. No, I am worried about the moon, and how the rumors are true. See, the guards have reported that the moon is extremely close to the earth, and is most likely to hit by next morning. I didn't believe them at first, until I went outside for a moment and took a good look at it. To my shock, it was indeed close to impact. After this, I think- nay, I know the end of days is truly upon us. This was further backed up by the constant earthquakes during the day that continue on into the night. I believe that this will be my final day alive, and I only have one major regret. I regret not spending this last day with my only son. You see, he went off to go practice racing some days ago and never came back. He has not sent me a letter since then, and I have grown increasingly concerned. Concerned on where he is, if he is safe, or if he is even alive. I have not been able to search for him due to the King's rage and anger and this entire monkey ordeal. Now I know that I will die unaware of even my sons well being, rather than with him sitting beside me. I will die with in a kingdom that is falling apart, rather than one at its golden age. And finally, I will die with an empty, cold feeling in my chest, rather than one of acceptance and love. I now have no more words to say.


	4. Chapter 3: Professor Shikashi

Chapter 3

Professor Shikashi of the Astronomical Observatory

Day 1: Day 229 In Yearly Orbit

Today has surely been an interesting day, to say the least. To start, another Moons Tear has fallen. I am still hypothesizing on why these stones fall in the first place. Perhaps some event is occurring inside the moon to cause such rocks to fall. But I am still far from knowing exactly why, but this is as close to a plausible theory as I can come up with. I am also researching why these stones glow, despite the fact that the moon does not. The same can be questioned about its distinct color: blue. Why blue, when the moon shows no sign of having this color. Maybe the moon's interior is not made of the material the outside is? Maybe the inside is entirely made of this, and that chunks occasionally break loose and fall outside? Perhaps, but this would need to be tested, and there is no way of testing it. So as of now, it is just another theory. The other moment that made this day interesting was seeing the imp again. And not just in any normal fashioned meeting. You see, I was gazing through my telescope at the night sky, as I do every night. My eyes caught attention at the top of the clock tower for a moment, when I saw him standing on it! I was astounded! The door to the top only opens on the eve of the carnival, so how could he be there? Another key thing to note here is that he was wearing a mysterious mask. The boy, even when he is playing tricks on somebody, will always have his face revealed. Very strange indeed. However, this was not the end of it. For after I first spotted him, he looked up, directly at the moon. I pointed my telescope in the same direction and behold: the Moons Tear fell from its eye. Its almost like he knew it was going to fall, and was just notifying me. After it fell, I gazed back at the imp, where he made a rather crude gesture towards me. I'd rather not discuss what it was. After this, I decided I was finished with stargazing for the night. It was truly a noteworthy day. Perhaps some more will be shown about these mysteries soon.

Day 2: Day 230 In Yearly Orbit

Like yesterday, today was another fascinating day, though not for the same reasons. For one, it was quite a rainy day, and we have not had rain in a week and a half. Another small bit of interest was a strange man, standing atop one one the pillars outside of Clock Town. He was waving his hands back and forth, with a face of concern. I have no clue what his ordeal could be, but no matter. You see, these are not the reasons today was noteworthy. Why it is so is because of the moon. From the moment I left bed and looked through my telescope, I noticed that the moon seemed closer than it was the night before. As I continued to stare at it through the day, it slowly fell closer and closer. This, of course, made me ponder. Some force, other than gravity, is dragging the moon down to earth. How I can tell is because if it was gravity, it would have already hit long ago. But this force… it is like gravity, but slows the process down by an incredible rate. This made me question and ponder more than I had before. What was causing this force or causing the moon to fall? What truly is this force? Why is it only effecting the moon, and not anything else? And most importantly, when is it going to collide with the earth? I have yet to solve any of these questions, but am working on a velocity equation to predict collision. After all, at its size it will be a most devastating hit. I must prepare for it when it strikes. Before I finish this entry, I must note that the imp is still on the top of the clock tower, watching the moon fall. I still do not understand how he got up there, but I am also questioning how he could stay up there for so long, without food, water, or rest? Strange, very strange. I shall see to it that the equation is done in time for tomorrows entry.

Day 3: Day 231 In Yearly Orbit

Well, I have some rather grim news. I have finished the calculations, and according to it, the moon shall hit tomorrow morning, at exactly 6:00 A: M. I find this time in particular rather noteworthy, in that it is the exact same time as when the clock tower door opens, and the Festival Of Time begins. Perhaps this is mere coincidence, or the two events might be in correlation with one another. However, I have no time to dawdle on these details anymore, for my time is short. You see, when the moon hits, it will create an impact so large, that it will engulf all of Termina in fire. Seeing as my observatory is right next to Clock Town, I will surely be one of the first people to die outside of the city. Why I am not fleeing is simple. It is because no matter where I go in Termina, I will die none the less. I would rather pass here in the place I feel most comfortable in, rather than in some remote corner of the earth. Besides the moon falling, the apocalypse is further supported by the constant earthquakes. These are caused by the moon being so close, and are usually a sign of doom. One thing I find quite unusual about this is the imp is still standing there, continuously watching the moon. Does he not have anyone to stay with, or anything he want to do before he dies? Perhaps this is what he wants to do. I also wish to spend my last hours observing the moon, for it is a spectacle with is not to be missed. Perhaps we share some similarities after all, except he just wanted a closer look. I guess I will never know this for sure, as well as the other questions that have entered my mind over the last few days. However, those do not occupy me anymore, for it would be pointless to try and solve them now. I think I will spend the rest of my time doing what I love to do: watch the skies. After all, it is a rather gorgeous night. It will also be a beautiful collision too. While it may kill me, I will die seeing the most spectacular event I have ever seen in all my years, nay, decades of stargazing. Though there is one question, which has just recently entered my mind, one that I cannot ignore. When the clock tower shifted, the imp was not flung off. Rather, he floated above the tower. He he managed to do that will taunt me for my final hours. But no matter, my time is running short. I must go now to see the end of the world.


	5. Chapter 4: Grog

Chapter 4

Grog of Milk Road

Day 1

Dear Journal,

Well, times have changed real quickly, haven't they? Oh wait, you don't know about what happened, 'cause you're a book, and you aren't alive to see or hear these things. I forget these things sometimes, 'cause when I write down into this, its like I'm talking to real person. Well I guess I have to explain what happened today then. So It was around morning time, and I was just tending the chicks. Suddenly gramps just burst through the door all exhausted and scared looking. I left the chicks to go to him, since I thought he had just been attacked or something. He seemed alright, and didn't look like he had been roughed up. I then said" Whats the matter with you?". After he caught his breath, he said that someone had told him that the moon was falling out of the sky, and that it was going to hit the ground soon. Gramps went on, saying he didn't believe the guy at first. However, after looking at the moon for a while, he saw it was slightly closer than before. Now gramps never fibs, but I just couldn't believe him this time. It seemed a bit on the crazy side. He told me it makes sense why I wouldn't think this was true, but that I have to trust him. Gramps pointed to the moon and told me to look at it for a while, like a couple of minutes. So we sat and stared at the moon for what seemed like forever, and when we were done, I noticed it was closer than before. When I told gramps this, he said that he told me and that I didn't believe him. He also said that when it hits soon, its going to be raining fire for everyone in Termina. He then said he's going to run away somewhere faraway from this moon to save himself. Gramps also said that if I live through this whole thing, to meet him somewhere far down south to reunite. He then spoke his goodbyes and ran out the door. Its strange, really. Though this moon is crashing down and its going to kill everyone, I ain't scared of dying. Maybe its because I don't have many life regrets, and feel satisfied with my life. Well, all except one regret. I only feel sad that I won't live to see these chicks become full on Cuccos. I've taken care of them their whole lives, so I would have loved to be able to raise them to their prime. Oh well, at least I still have these little guys. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then.

Day 2

Dear Journal,

To be honest, not as much happened today compared to yesterday. The moon is closer than it was when I went to bed or even when I woke up. Also gramps hasn't come back, so I guess he's serious about running away. I was going to leave today to head to Clock Town, but turns out the exit was blocked off by a boulder. The worker on the other side says he's going to have it removed by tomorrow, but I'm still upset by it. Must be the damn Gorman Brothers again. I tell you there always doing these kinds of things, and why? Just to stop their rivals, the Romani sisters. Why those two groups don't just team up is beyond me. Speaking of the Romani sisters, Cremia (Who's the oldest of the two) came by to the shack today. When she walked in, her face had the look of guilt and sadness on it. She said she was going to use her home as a refuge camp, and that she already has a family from Clock Town staying. Cremia then asked if I wanted to stay there tomorrow night. I then said no thanks, and that I think I've lived a good life. Her face of nervousness changed to pity real fast. She then left with a quiet, "OK, then". It was also pouring rain today, so instead of letting the chicks strut around, I had to shelter them underneath the roof of the entrance. Since I had nothing to do today, I just looked at the moon. I was also thinking to myself about some things. I wondered why the moon was falling in the first place and what caused it. After some time I stopped thinking about it, probably because it doesn't matter at this point. I also wondered if I really had any other regrets. And after a long time, I couldn't seem to find anything I had missed out on. I guess there isn't anything else to talk about. I'll be sure to write down my last entry tomorrow.

Day 3

Dear Journal,

Well, I guess this is it. Now I can tell it's the day when the moon hits for two reasons. One, the moon is real close to hitting the ground. Two, there have been quakes happening all day, and quakes are never a good sign. Before I say my last words, I might as well tell about the day. The boulder leading to town has been cleared, but I'm no longer interested in going. Figure since I've spent this whole time with my chicks, I might as well not leave them now. Another thing that happened today is that Cremia walked in again. She asked if I was really sure about not taking refuge, seeing as there is still room. I once again said no thanks, and she responded with "OK then. Well, its been good knowing you". I nodded my head at her, and she then walked out the door. I spent the rest of the day just watching the chicks and thinking about life. So now that the day is almost done, and the moon is about to hit, what do I have to say? What are my final words? Well, to be honest, its hard coming up with one, seeing as no one will be able to read this. How about "If you know you're going to die, die doing what you love."? Yeah, that seems good enough. Well, I think I'm going to die doing what I love. I've gathered up all the chicks so that they are close by to me, and I'm going to watch the moon fall. Since it might create a huge fireball, it should look quite nice in the sky. I guess that's all I have to say then. Well, it been a good life.


	6. Chapter 5: Mutoh

Chapter 5

Mutoh the carpenter

Day 1

So I began my day as normal, overlooking the construction of the tower, and everything was going just great. Then, at 10:00, the captain of the guards, Captain Viscen called a meeting at the mayors office. Or should I call him Captain Coward, due to what he had to say! He told the mayor that the moon was falling and that we should not only cancel the Carnival, but also force everyone to evacuate. I could hardly believe the words myself, and I was standing right next to him! And do you know what the mayor did? He actually considered doing such a thing! I scoff every time I even think about that! I then immediately spoke up and told the captain how much of a coward and a fool he was. I also said that this was just a groundless theory with no evidence, sparked by panicked citizens who merely heard a rumor, as well as the fact that the soldiers cant even keep the panic together. The captain then responded to me as if I was an idiot, saying how obvious it was that the moon was falling, and how I shouldn't insult the soldiers in such a way. He also pointed to the "evidence" that no one is in town, despite there usually being a crowd when the Carnival is near. I tell you, the nerve of these cowards, the nerve! After that, I told them that if soldiers want to run, then they can run for all I care! And do you want to know why I'm fine with them running? Because the carnival will be a success, and I wont care if the soldiers are not there. They are such cowards, they probably wont even be able to defend Clock Town if it is in a crisis! I even said that the Madame herself would be ashamed to see such cowardice! The argument continued on for hours, with the two of us throwing jabs at each other. It finally ended when the mayor dismissed the meeting for now. After that I went home and started writing this. But not before telling my workers that they have to pull another all-nighter. I feel bad for them sometimes, but it will all be worth it when the Carnival begins and the citizens have somewhere to sit when the fireworks go off. When that happens, I will have a damn good reason to mock those cowards.

Day 2

I swear today went almost the exact same way as yesterday. It started with me in the early morning watching my men. By the way, they have made some progress overnight, as in one part. It then started raining, which of course is going to delay construction by a huge distance. I also overheard talk among the workers that they might flee. It may just be an idea, but a true coward will take any stupid idea in their heads and go with it. Everyone who hasn't fled already has a plan to run away. My workers, the citizens, the soldiers, even my own wife and children! I hardly believed it this morning that the conversation at breakfast was what direction we should flee in. I swear, good, brave people are becoming deceived by the stupid and cowardly into believing these nonsensical rumors. Any ways, at 10:00, just like yesterday, me and Captain Viscen were called by the mayor to discuss the fate of the carnival. The minute the both of us arrived we began arguing and bickering once again. Though I swear that this time, he was desperate. He seemed to repeat the same basic points he had made yesterday. "The moon is closer than it ever has been before". "There is no one in town to even celebrate". I even think the mayor is partially a coward himself! If he is truly not a coward, he would have immediately decided yesterday that the carnival should still be held. Instead he has had to sit at his desk for the last two days thinking about the matter! That means that a part of his mind actually agrees wit the captain! What a fool! If I were in his position, I would never trust the man who would flee the town he is supposed to protect with important decisions! At 8:00 the mayor again broke up the meeting with the conclusion of "I will think about it". I stopped by the site before I went home, and saw the tower was nowhere near completion. My "workers" apparently just stood around all day while I was wasting my time arguing a pointless argument! I then told them that I am not sorry for them and that they are working yet another all-nighter. Maybe if they weren't such lazy bums they would actually get to go home at night! When I walked home, I saw every member of my family packing their bags! After several minutes of confusion, my wife said they were fleeing, and they didn't care at this point whether or not I was coming with them. And she had the nerve to tell me I was a selfish and cruel husband and father. Unbelievable I tell you, unbelievable! Its my money that kept them alive, I never once hit any of them, and I even took time to teach my children on the family business. A profession, I might add, that has traveled down my family line for over a dozen generations! At least I had an excuse to sip on the bottle tonight. If these two days have been this terrible, tomorrow can only go so well.

Day 3

Oh, what a day. To start from the moment I woke up, my head hurt terribly. I should not have drunk more than a sip or two last night. Even now, almost a full day after I drank that, my head is still a little off. The other thing that happened immediately after I awoke, was that I noticed my family was gone! I mean, I knew they would flee, but they could have at least said a goodbye before they left! Or maybe they did, and I forgot due to you-know-what. So I had to make breakfast all by myself and eat it alone. When I left for work, the tower was still not complete. Of course it wasn't near completion yet. Why? Because my so called workers talked to each other about fleeing the whole night! The only one who didn't talk about running away was my apprentice, and he is only staying because I'm staying! I thought this was the worst they could do, but I'll get to that later. Also there have been constant tremors going thought the day. Some say its the moon, but I say its merely just nature. Any way, once again me and the captain were called upon to finally decide what the plans are for tomorrow. And once again we argued and argued. Oh, and guess what? He was using the same damn points again!"The moons about to hit, cant you feel the quakes?". "Think of the citizens, you heartless bastard". I swear this coward is becoming even more of a coward by the day! His arguments were so unbelievably pathetic, I feel that even he was getting tired of them! So after all this time, after three days, the mayor finally made his decision, right as we were about to leave. He came to his wits after I laid out my best argument and decided for the carnival to be on. I walked out relived, but suddenly gained back my anger when I came across the tower. While I was convincing the mayor, those sneaky cowards left! Yeah, they all fled away because of the "big, scary moon". Cowards! They were always cowards anyways! The carnival will be better without cowards, anyways. I swear when this carnival is over, I will find every one of them and give them a damn good reason to be scared! And its all because of this moon! This monster is the reason that so many good men and women became cowards! Oh well. They'll all see when tomorrow comes, the carnival will be hosted, and those that stayed will have a damn good time. Meanwhile all the cowards will realize how much of an ass they made themselves out to be, and regret not staying for the rest of their lives. Well, I have to stop writing now. I have the Carnival Of Time to host.


	7. Chapter 6: Captain Viscen

Chapter 6

Captain Viscen

Day 1

When I woke up this morning, I knew the day was going to be important. However, I thought it would be important for a different reason. I thought that today, the mayor would order the evacuation of the town, and me and the guards would guide everyone to a place of safe refuge. Now the day did start off the way I thought, with me waking up and getting ready, followed by my daily check-up on the guards. When the day started to change from expectations was around 10:00 A: M, when Mayor Dotour called a meeting that included me, and the carpenter Mutoh. I was calm entering the building, at my normal state when I see the mayor. I only started to get angry when it was discussed what the purpose of this meeting was. It turns out it was not the mayor did not hold this to discuss the details of the evacuation, he held it to discuss whether we should even have one. After all, there had to be a reason why Mutoh, the head of construction for the Carnival Of Time was there. He had arrived to tell us on why we shouldn't flee, and that the carnival should continue as planed. I started the conversation by pointing out that most people had fled already, and that we might as well evacuate the rest. I then kindly asked the mayor and the carpenters if we could just end this meeting and begin evacuating people. After this, Mutoh yelled out that we were cowards as well as idiots for believing that the moon was falling. Not only was this a very personal jab in a non-personal meeting, but to deny that the moon is falling is to deny your own vision. He even went as far as to mock the solders, claiming that it was their fault that the panic in the citizens spread. Of course, I had to point out how he shouldn't bring the soldiers in a conversation such as this, as well as the fact that it is as clear as day that the moon is falling. He then called the guards cowards again, and then told the mayor that his wife would agree with him. Even his body language was ripe with immaturity and foulness. He had his arms crossed the entire time, and constantly scoffed. And this was not the entire meeting either. It continued for ten hours straight. Out of this whole event, what shocked me the most is how the mayor actually listened to Mutoh as well as me. Also, he never made a firm decision. That means that not only did he listen to Mutoh, but part of his mind actually agrees with what he had to say. I feel sick when I even think about it, let alone writing it down. This might be as much writing as I can handle tonight. Let's hope the mayor ends this soon.

Day 2

Let me begin by saying that today was not much better than yesterday. In fact, it was nearly identical to yesterday. It again began with me getting ready in the morning, leaving home, and checking on my men. The major difference in the morning was about the moon we had debated about for hours the previous day. It was now much closer than before, and far more intimidating. I hoped that this would show Mutoh that the moon truly is falling, and that we need to do something about it. However, when 10:00 struck and I was called to the conference room, I was once again greeted with something below my expectations. As soon as we both entered, he began bickering again, even louder than before. Not only that, but he still believed the moon was not falling. I was flabbergasted when I heard him make that statement. I find it impossible that he still thought this. Perhaps he does know, and the only reason that he does this is to mock and torture me with stupidity. But who would be so cruel and selfish, to endanger the lives of so many people for the mockery of one? I have lost any faith I had in this man. I have lost any hope that he would come to his wits. It truly disgusts me. Once again, he continued with his scoffing, and continued to cross his arms like an upset child. And once again, the meeting went on for far longer than it needed to. Another ten hours of constant jabbing, back and forth and back again. And after all this time, the mayor has still not decided on what we should do yet. While he is not so vile to agree with Mutoh, it is still unbelievable how he needs to teeter on this. If he was a true member of the people, as a mayor should be, he would have evacuated everyone by the end of yesterday. Granted, I have no grudge against the carnival and it's traditions. However, I believe that when there is a massive threat taking place around that time, we should abandon the idea of it for our own survival. Yet again my stomach hurts from writing these words. Goodnight.

Day 3

These past days have all been absolutely horrible. However, today was most certainty the worst out of all of them. It was the worst for multiple reasons actually. Again, it began with me leaving my home after getting ready and checking on my solders. This time, the moon was extremely close, to the point that you would have to constantly be looking down towards the ground to not see it. Another thing the moon brought with it were earthquakes throughout the day. This means the moon was going to hit soon, which meant I had to try to convince the mayor immediately before it was too late. 10:00 struck once more, and I entered the building with Mutoh at the same moment. He had a confident look on his face, like he had the best point in his argument to still tell. Once again, we walked into the office, shut the door behind us, and started arguing again. This time though, it felt worse than the other two. Not only were we forced to repeat the same points over and over, but we were both also desperate to out-do each other. We both anticipated that one sentence that would make the mayor fall towards a side. The verbal battle raged on for hours, though not as long as the previous two times. It was around 6:00, and we were both exhausted from arguing and bickering. It was then that Mutoh told the mayor that if he did not let the carnival continue, he would tell his wife about it. I was absolutely dumbfounded when he spoke those words. This man was actually willing to blackmail the mayor to get what he wanted. I didn't even have time to properly react because what happened next has even worse. The mayor silenced everyone and said he had made a decision. He declared that the carnival was on and that there would be no forced evacuation. It was at this moment when everything I could have thought was impossible, happened. It was at also here that I lost all faith in just about anything. I left the office and stood there, trying to take in what had just happened. I mean, the mayor was willing to let so many men, women, and children die. And why? Just so he wouldn't get yelled at by his wife! After I sulked, I walked home and started writing this entry. You know, I've been thinking about something. I know now that the end of my life is about to approach me, as well as the lives of so many others. But I am in so much pain and misery right now, that I don't know if I can even stand a few hours. I mean, there is a rope in my home. Should I just end my suffering now? Oh goddess, I can't even believe that I have become so depressed so quick to even think about doing this. I can hardly think straight at this point. You know what? I wont do that. If I'm going to die soon, I'm going to die like a true captain, dammit! A true captain would never take the easy way out, and would instead live until the end! Yes, that is what I will do! Before I go, let me say this. At this point, I am glad that I will die tonight, otherwise I would have to continue working for that selfish maniac of a mayor, and be taunted by that genocidal egotist of a carpenter for the rest of my life.


	8. Chapter 7: Gorman

Chapter 7

Gorman

Day 1

Dear Journal,

Bah! Today was an atrocious day for me, as well as the Gorman Troupe! It started with me and my group waking up at the Stock Pot Inn. Today was going to be a big day. I was supposed to speak with the Madame and finish the arrangements for our performance at the Carnival. Everything was going to plan until I entered the meeting itself. Siting there was not only the Madame, but also a quite chubby Zora. When I began my conversation with her, the Madame said our performance had been canceled. Trying to keep my cool in front of her, I asked when and why this had been done. She said that it had been dismissed just before I entered. The reason why, she said, could be explained be the Zora sitting next to her. He both turned towards him and he began talking. He said that his name was Toto, and that he is the manager of the Indigo-Go's. Already I knew he was important. After all, the Indigo-Go's are the most famous of any Zora band, and were my inspiration. He continued, saying that some incident caused the singer Lulu to lose her voice. We asked him to specify, but he denied, claiming it would take far too long to explain the details. To put it short, he said, they were not able to perform since their singer could not sing. The Madame carried his thought, telling me that as a result of them not being able to perform, my troupe would also be canceled. After this conversation I almost begged her to keep my performance going, but she said no. She also told me that I was annoying her. Full of anger, I walked out and headed to the Milk Bar. I spoke with the owner to ask if I could just sit and think, and he said that's fine. So I sat, and sat, and I sat some more. I spent hours and hours just contemplating and thinking, mainly on how I could tell the troupe about the event that had just occurred. After all, we had practiced our routine for weeks! More weeks than I can count on one hand! After all this time, how could I bear to tell them that it had all been for nothing? I still have not told them yet, despite how long I had been pondering the idea for. So I sat and sat, thought and thought until 10:00 at night, when the bar opened. And then I started drinking away my sorrows. Oh goddess, what was I thinking? I had been off milk for five years, and then I took that first gulp. Granted, it wasn't much, but it was still milk none the less! I'm so disgusted by myself! I think I've lost my will to write any further today.

Day 2

Dear Journal,

If yesterday was horrible, today was just as horrible, if not more so! After coming back to the Inn from the bar, I wrote the last entry and slept. And I continued to sleep until 6:00 at night! However, this was good for me, as needed to get over the previous night. As soon as I woke up, however, I walked downstairs to the lobby. Here I stood, and stood for three hours straight. And I was not just loitering, either. I was thinking once again about the fate and future of the troupe, though this time I was pondering something else as well. In my head, I was deciding whether or not I should return to the Milk Bar. Well, I wasn't deciding. The "thoughts" were just impulses egging me on to just do it. Foolishly, I let these impulses control me after a while, and so I went to the bar. I cannot even begin to describe the shame for the things I did in that bar. I sulked on my stool while holding a glass of either regular milk or the pint of Chateau Romani I bought for two hundred rupees. I told my entire life story to the bartender, someone I hardly knew. Everything, just about everything about how I got to that stool was rambled on about, including my relationship with my dear brothers. After I explained, I then stated how I now regretted even entering show business. Whether or not I agree with this drunken statement I have yet to decide. I just kept talking and sulking and drinking the whole night. After hours of this, I eventually left, still not feeling my best, and went back to the Inn. I finally told the crew that our show had been canceled. I also told them to pack their bags since we were leaving the next day. After that, I packed my belongings, and hastily wrote this entry. I think I need some sleep now, goodnight.

Day 3

Dear Journal,

While today was not as hard of a day as yesterday or the day before, it was a hard day none the less. Me and my troupe had to wake up early to check out and head off. We had not come up with a plan on where our next show would be, so we practically travelled around aimlessly. Since my brothers were nearby, I figured we might as well camp there for now. As we entered Milk Road, I started to feel a little nostalgic. After all, I had not even visited in years, at least since I left to join show business. When we arrived, my brothers had faces of shock and happiness. It was quite strange seeing this from the two that rarely smiled. They then ran over to me and bombarded me with questions, and also statements about how much they missed me and such. Again, a very rare thing to hear from my brothers. After a while, they calmed down and finally noticed my group. They asked who they were, and I gave a proper introduction, saying that they were my troupe. I then proceeded to explain everything that happened in the time since I left. At the end of it, I said how we didn't have anywhere to go, and that they happened to be nearby. I asked them then if we could camp here for a few days, until we could find another job. After hesitating for a second, they said that we could, and let us into the home. We put down our bags and we started to talk and chat for hours. We had conversations while they were working, while they were making dinner, and while we ate it. And the whole time we were smiling and having a good reunion. However, I wasn't as happy as I looked. You see, business will be hard for us to find for longer than a few days. People are not willing to be entertained now, since they are so paranoid about this damn moon. What's worse is that the tremors today wont help their nerves at all, and will further only further delay opportunity. At least I have my brothers. They might give us a job if we can't find one for long enough. Though, they know how terrible I am with farm work, and they might not trust my troupe. Also, they are rather well known for being stingy. Oh well, I have no need to dawdle on this for now. I don't think I have any more time for writing either. My brothers have just called me for a drink of milk to celebrate my return.


	9. Chapter 8: Romani

Chapter 8

Romani

Day 1

Dear Diary,

Romani is so nervous! Romani is so scared and afraid! I can barely hold it while writing! The rest of the day does not matter, because this is happening tonight! OK, I have let most of it out, now let Romani explain. Every year, when the carnival happens, something else happens just before it. These things, they come out of a shiny ball in the sky at night. They float, they have claws, and have bright, glowing eyes. When they come, they try to take the cows back to the ball. Romani stops them from taking the cows, but that still doesn't mean Romani is not afraid. I've practiced all day with my bow, and I am still afraid. I've tried to tell Sister every time about this, but she does not believe me. If only she did . Maybe if I was an adult, Sister would trust me. She says it all the time, that why I cant do some things is because I am not an adult yet. Anyways, when they come tonight, I will sneak out of our room and go to where the cows are. Then, Romani will stop them from taking the cows, like I always do. I am running out of time to write more, since they are coming soon.

Day 2

Dear Diary,

Day 3

Dear Diary,

-….…...-


	10. Chapter 9: Cremia

Chapter 9

Cremia

Day 1

Dear Diary,

Today was another day on the ranch, but not a very good one. You see, the cows have begun to act up again, and I feel I know why. I think cows have some sort of danger warning in their heads, that beeps off and makes them agitated when danger is approaching. Even though they cant see it, I feel they too know about the moon. Its begun to come closer to the earth, and that is not a good thing. It will hit soon, and at its size, will leave quite the explosion. I make it seem like I don't know about it when I speak to Romani, since I don't want her scared. While the moon seems like the most tremendous of problems, I don't see it as that way. I'll explain why in another entry. Anyways, besides that, there are other troubles. For one, the path to Clock Town has been blocked by a huge boulder. Now I don't know for sure, but I have my suspicions on who did it. The worker on the other side says that he should have it gone in two days. No matter how long it takes, I will be late on my milk delivery, which is bad for business. I cant even tell Mr. Barten that I will be late, so he is probably standing at his bar, worried beyond belief. The boulder isn't just bad for business either. I told Anju recently that if she needs shelter, that her and her family can come to the ranch. After all, she needs some comfort from a friend after what has happened to her recently. And plus, there is the whole "moon is falling towards earth" ordeal. But now that the boulder is in place, they wont be able to arrive, and will die panicked and paranoid. That is if the moon crashes before the boulder is removed. Besides the troubles, today was just another work day. Romani was playing around with her bow today and was bugging me about two things. One was if we could go to the Carnival Of Time together. I said no because she isn't an adult yet, but the real reason I'm not bringing her is because of the moon. For you see, when the moon hits, it will hit right in the middle of Clock Town. That would be ridiculous for me to bring her straight to her death. She also mentioned about the things that try to take our cows every year, but that's just her imagination. That's about all that I can find to talk about. Tomorrow is another day.

Day 2

Dear Diary,

I don't know if I can make it after what has happened today. I am so pent up with sadness and anger that I can hardly bare it. You see, I woke up this morning and Romani wasn't there. This is typical of her, since she tries to go outside and play as early as possible. And yes, she was outside, but she wasnt herself. She was just running around, aimlessly. At this point I started to get nervous, since she never acts like this. I went to check the cows in the barn, and that's when I saw it. All of the cows were missing, the roof was destroyed, and on the ground lay Romani's bow. Then, I knew something was terribly wrong. Someone had destroyed the barn, as well as brainwashed my sister and took my cows. I fell down on my knees and began to sob. What kind of person would do this to us?! I then got up and immediately knew what cruel people could have done this. I marched to the boulder and said this to the man behind it. "If you see one of those damn Gorman brothers come by, could you say that Cremia asked why her sister is dull and where her cows went?!". He seemed shocked, coming from his tone, but he said he would do so. And with a thank you, I left. I spent the rest of the day doing chores. If it wasn't for that boulder, I would march straight in there and interrogate those two. Since we have neighbors that I can talk to, I went to both of their establishments and asked them if they wanted to take refuge. They both said no thanks, but it was the response from the Cucco man that interested me. He said no thanks just like the dog race lady, but he also said that he thinks he has had a good life, and is willing to die. I pity him a little, but I am also envious. How could he, at such young age, have no regrets? If only my life was as wrapped up as his is. On another note, the worker said the boulder would be gone by tomorrow. When I wake up first thing in the morning, I will question those bastards.

Day 3

Dear Diary,

To put it bluntly, I think that today was the worst day of my life. I awoke as early as possible, and marched outside. There was Romani, sitting there, with the same dulled out face as before. I grabbed her and began to move towards the boulder, or rather, where it was. The worker was right, in that he took the boulder down just fine. He said that neither of the brothers had arrived nearby, though he did see someone that looked just like them pass into the ranch with a bunch of other people. I ignored him and barged straight into the ranch. I walked up to them and before they could say a word, I said asked if they had any idea where the cows went and why my sister was brainwashed. They both looked at her face and said that they had no idea how any of this happened. Loudly, I said they were both lying and they should be ashamed of themselves. I then began to search for my cows on their ranch. When they reassured me they weren't here, I almost fought them both. We both got into a heated argument of pure anger and range. It only stopped when the worker came along and split us up. As I left, I could see them talking with someone who looked just like them. He had just left their home and asked what the ruckus was about. They told him it was nothing and they all laughed. Bastards. Coming back to my ranch, I let Romani go so she could sit. I figured I had nothing else to do until Anju and her family arrived, so I asked the neighbors one last time if they were willing to stay. They both once again said no thanks. To be honest, it's not like it matters. That moon is getting awfully close, and there were constant tremors going on through the day. When it hits, not even the ranch will be safe from it. It is quite tragic, but at this point it seems like the only way to end this chaos. Anyways, When we had dinner, Anju's family had to stay upstairs since there were only two chairs at the table. Romani didn't look like she was any better. After dinner, she attempted to write in her diary, but she just ended up drawing a line and then giving up. I don't know what they could have done to her, to make her even incapable of writing. I also tried talking with Anju and her family, but they seemed far too grim. Anju could not stop crying about Kafei, and I could understand why. They were supposed to get married tomorrow, but he vanished about a month ago, and has not contacted since. Some think he went off for another woman, but no one knows for sure. Before she went to bed, I slipped Romani the last of my Chateau Romani and made sure she slept in my bed. I would never do this normally, but there is a reason I did it. I wanted to dull her senses so that she couldn't feel any pain when the moon crashes. And the reason I put her I my bed was because I wanted to be with her in our final moments, laying peacefully. I mentioned two days ago that I would say specifically why I was not devastated by the moon. Well, here it is. I already said how it would end the chaos, but there is another reason. When we both die, we will be reunited with dad. After the time he has been away, we will finally get to see him again. And when we do, it will be a meeting that lasts forever. Plus Romani will be cured of her ailment, so she can enjoy the time. That will happen soon, very soon. Soon this madness will end, and there will be no more troubles for us. I have no more words to say. Goodnight world.


	11. Conclusion

I know a conclusion like this does not deserve its own chapter, but I just figured why not. Anyways, I know this is an awkward conclusion, since I didn't end it on a big note, it. It just ended when I quit on it, which at the time that I'm writing this, was almost a year ago. It was in December, so Christmas was coming soon. I became busy with that and then afterwards I just kind of left FanFiction, only returning to give a quick review to the next chapter of a story I'm following. However, I have only just recently returned, updating my profile, changing my username, and now updating my first as of yet only story. It's not much,(In fact it's not even continuing the story) but it's at least something. Of course, just to mention it I do have to mention the support I got for this. At this moment, there have been 709 views for this story over the course of 9 months. For me, I think that's a good number for a first story. So, will I write another story ever? Most likely. Will I ever redo and/or add to this story? Unlikely, but possible. I almost just kind of want to leave it in its original state just to see how my writing style has changed, or just to reflect. Hell, I'm already reflecting, and it's been less than a year. I remember those cold, December afternoons, writing the chapters as I was observing events and dialogue in the game. Good times. Good times. But, I think it's about time I finish this conclusion and leave this story behind. So, with that, so ends the voices of Termina.

Update, January 21, 2018: I just wanted to add on to this conclusion since some things are a little inaccurate now. For one, there have been over 850 views for this story from several different countries around the globe. That is way more than I had expected when I first posted this story in December, 2016. Secondly, this is now not the only story I have, so there's that. So, I just wanted to thank you for reading, and uhh, that's about all.


End file.
